Sonic Scream
Sonic scream is the ability to release a high frequency sound from one's mouth. It can deafen people, repel people and objects, or in some cases even rip skin from bone. Characters *Yummi Masahashi has this ability naturally. *Jesse Murphy also had this ability naturally. *Gabriel Gray has taken this ability from Jesse in World 2, World 5 and World 11. *Noah Gray has mimicked this ability from his father. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability from her father. *Peter Petrelli has copied this ability from Gabriel in World 2 and World 11. *Reid Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Chris Kipling also has this ability naturally. *Harry Greene will possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Yummi Masahashi' Yummi is capable of screaming so loudly and at such a high frequency that she can deafen people. When she screams she is immune to the affects of her ability and shows no sign of disorientation when using it. As well as this, it has been seen that Yummi can shout out blasts from her mouth which are able to repel objects and people away from her. It is unknown how well Yummi can use this ability and if she could produce sonic screams that could shatter glass. The ability shows itself as a faint visible wave of light from her mouth. It is unknown if Yummi can control the volume of her screams or the pitch. However Yummi has shown that her screams can disintegrate certain objects. 'Jesse Murphy' Jesse's ability was to create sonic waves from his mouth. They were strong enough to send people flying across the room, and he could also produce ones which would even rip the flesh off a person's face. He seemed able to control which of these effects he caused. However, he was completely powerless when he was telekinetically choked and unable to physically scream. 'Gabriel Gray' As Gabriel stole this ability from Jesse, he has the same limits as him. However, he's never displayed the ability. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie would have similar limits to Jesse and her father. 'Noah Gray' Noah too would have similar limits to Jesse and his father. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Jesse, although he only used it once, when inserted into Jesse's body. Then, he produced a sonic wave strong enough to throw 3 men backwards, along with a lot of office equipment. He has never used it since absorbing it. 'Reid Petrelli' Reid will be capable of producing powerful blasts of sound waves from his mouth, which will throw everything in the vicinity backwards and into the air, and will break anything fragile. The shouts could also potentially be loud enough to deafen and to harm people. He will be immune to this effect himself. He will develop the ability to be able to use the sound waves to carry him and to fly upon. However, he will not be able to shout loudly enough to tear skin away, as Jesse can. Like all others who possess this ability, he will need to use his mouth to access this ability, and could be prevented from doing so by gagging him, choking him or otherwise physically preventing him from screaming. 'Chris Kipling' Chris can produce powerful screams which can throw people and objects backwards, and screams strong enough to tear skin away from people's faces. He has also occasionally produced screams which increase the air pressure until it is crushing. He can control which of these effects he produces. 'Harry Greene' Harry will be capable of emitting a powerful offensive scream which will be harmful to all who hear it. The scream will be strong enough to send people and objects flying into the air, and will throw them backwards a considerable distance. The noise will also hurt people's ears, but it will not be deafening. He will always need to use his mouth to access this ability.He will not be immune to the ability himself, and would be thrown backwards like anyone else if another used it on him. Similar Abilities *Sound absorption is the ability to absorb sound waves *Sonokinesis is used to manipulate sound *Sound conversion can be used to absorb and convert sound energy *One version of musical empathy can gain a sonic scream from rock music *Seismokinesis can produce a similar effect with a soundless seismic scream *Sound manipulation can also produce a sonic scream, which disorientates, stuns or kills Category:Abilities